24 Drabbles of Christmas: GOT
by Rose235b
Summary: (Or rather Day 1, 9, 15 and 20) [Modern AU] 1. The Very Stark Christmas, or how Jon and Robb never really talked about loss. 2. A Typical Lannister Christmas Dinner, or how Tyrion feels about his train wreck of a family.
1. The Very Stark Christmas

Robb took a deep breath before lighting his cigarette.

He could've sworn his family was cursed, with yet another incredible winter they were facing.

He could hear Sansa talking their mother's ear off about one thing or another, Arya and Rickon running around the house, screaming and laughing, Bran yelling at them to be quiet so he could go back to talking on the phone with his boyfriend.

He turned to Jon, offering him the pack. His brother shook his head.

"How are you holding up?" Robb took a drag, welcoming the calming taste of mint. Theon used to joke that he smoke girly cigarettes. He doesn't joke much anymore.

"I don't really want to talk about it."

Robb nodded, the smoke living his lips with a sigh.

They watched as Ghost and Grey wind played in the snow, chasing each other around the driveway. They almost collided with a humongous snowman Bran and Jojen built only a day earlier. Robb watched as Jojen struggled to raise one of the balls off the ground with it slipping out of his hands time after time as Bran laughed at his boyfriend's misery. When he finally placed it in the right place, he wrapped his arms around Bran's middle and raised him, so that he could stick a carrot in the middle of the smallest globe and put a ridiculous hat on top. It seemed as if his brother weighted nothing in Jojen's arms when he turned and gave the boy a loving kiss.

Robb was glad Jon wasn't there to witness it. When he and Jeyne divorced he couldn't even stand to be in the same room as the two of them. It brought to much pain.

"I thought that after father's death I was alone" Jon ran his fingers through his hair. He wore it longer than ever before. "It was nothing compared to this."

Jon knew perfectly well Robb understood the pain perfectly.

"I was quite lucky. I wasn't really alone. I had Jeyne with me back then" He didn't dare say that that was what ripped them apart in the end. They experienced too much pain together, although none of them inflicted it. The worst was that he couldn't really blame anyone: not himself, not Jeyne, not even the doctors. "And that's why you have to talk about it, Jon, whether it be with me, Arya, a psychologist, or even my mother."

"I sincerely doubt that Catelyn wants to talk about my feelings all of a sudden."

"She may be bitter, but she's still human" Robb twirled the cigarette in his fingers. "And she lost our father. She knows what you're going through. Just, talk to someone, okay? We're all really worried."

Jon nodded, staring at the wedding ring he still wore on his finger.


	2. A Typical Lannister Christmas Dinner

Tyrion sipped his wine, glaring at his sister with the same hatred she targeted at him. It was one of the best, sweet beyond compare, real Dornish red arbor gold. His father started to ask Jaime about his plans for the future once again and Cersei's husband, Robert, belched loudly to the horror of his eldest son, Joffrey.

It was a typical Christmas dinner train wreck Tywin Lannister hosted every year.

Tyrion turned aw from his sister and instead started to talk to his niece and nephew, making sure at least they got out of the house with smiles on their faces. He pointedly ignored Joffrey, he was not really in the mood to deal with the little shit his sister loved so much. He'd take Tommen and Myrcella over him any second – hell, if he could, he'd just raise them as his own, making sure the next generation of Lannisters would be not only pleasant to look at, but also not rotten to the core.

Between telling jokes and making fun of his brother-in-law, Tyrion started to think about Shae. His beautiful Shae, with her dark hair and tan skin, bright smiles and the mischievous glint in her eye. With her polyamorous relationships and loving touches.

He quickly stopped thinking about her, focusing on his youngest nephew, who was giving out presents from under the tree. It was hard not to take offence to his sister's card (_for the Imp from The Queen of Love and Beauty_ his ass, being chosen at a dance in sixth grade didn't mean she was still considered one), but other than that the gifts he received were pretty normal. Only his father went a bit overboard and gave him something different than the typical employee package he stuck to every year.

He felt _almost_wanted.

So when Robert fell asleep on the couch with one of his legs trapping Tyrion beneath him, he could still look at his brother and say it was possibly the best Christmas he's ever had.


End file.
